Many women utilize bras for the support, covering and/or shaping of a woman's breasts. Typically, bras are fitted utilizing two measurements, the bust circumference and the torso circumference. While such measurement techniques may produce a “close fit,” they do not necessarily produce a “correct fit.” Furthermore, if a woman is wearing an ill fitting bra or no bra while the measurements are taken, it is likely that the next bra will be ill fitting unless close attention is paid to the fit of the next bra with regard to factors such as the placement of the band across the back or the fall or placement of the underwire along the sternum. However, as it may be appreciated, every woman's body is relatively different, including their breast size, shape and positioning, which may dictate how close the “close fit” may get.
In some circumstances, women may choose to purchase an “off the shelf bra” and have the “off the shelf” bra altered by a tailor or a seamstress. However, fabric alterations may lead to issues with fabric integrity. In addition, the alterations made to one part of the bra, such as shortening a back, may cause other portions of the bra to deform, which may affect the fit of the cups and/or the underwire. Furthermore, one may have a custom bra made. However, customization may take some time as a new pattern may need to be developed for each individual.